Blue Moon Eternal
by Akari Miniwara .Starflight
Summary: Generations after Firestar passed, and his successor, Lionstar also died, the four clans are in havoc. StarClan has been forgotten, and the clans are torn to pieces. After eleven Blue Moons have passed, the peace will no longer be intact.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**Pinestar-mottled reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-**Vineclaw-black and gray patched she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Nightwhisker-long furred jet-black tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors-**Coldshadow-light gray tabby tom with black flecks

Breezeflight-golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Applepaw

Ambergaze-golden and white she-cat with long whiskers

Blacknight-very dark gray tom with large blue eyes and a single white fleck on his chest

Apprentice-Nettlepaw

Redhawk-reddish brown she-cat with long fur and amber eyes

Spiderfang-dark brown tabby tom with black paws and tail tip

Webshine-unusually white she-cat with blue eyes and gray stripes

**Apprentices-**Nettlepaw-mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes

Applepaw-light brown tabby she-cat with golden-amber eyes

**Queens-**Moonlight-light gray tabby she-cat with a white patch on her forehead, mother of Breezeflight's kits, Willowkit (light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Foxkit (golden brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes)

**Elders-**Oddfoot-reddish brown tabby tom with a twisted hind leg

Scarletleaf-once beautiful bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader-**Breezestar-light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes

**Deputy-**Moorflight-sleek pale gray tabby tom with a long tail

**Medicine Cat-**Featherfall-dark gray tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail

Apprentice-Berrypaw

Warriors-Rabbitleap-dark brown tom with a white underbelly

Gorseleaf-ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ivorystone-very pale gray tom, almost white, with deep amber eyes

Apprentice-Galepaw

Zephyrclaw-light brown tabby tom with grayish silver paws

Tawnycloud-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Firefrost-reddish brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Apprentice-Icepaw

Skydapple-sleek bluish gray tabby she-cat with a slender frame

Jaggedbranch-dark brown tabby tom with a twisted tail

**Apprentices-**Icepaw-pale gray tabby she-cat with black paws

Galepaw-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Berrypaw-golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens-**Sunblossom-golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ivorystone's kits, Wolfkit (dark gray tom with a lighter underbelly), Shinekit (golden brown tabby she-cat), and Raykit (golden brown tabby tom with white flecks)

**Elders-**Palepelt-very old pale tabby tom with frayed whiskers

**RiverClan**

**Leader-**Marshstar-pure white she-cat with brown and black tortoiseshell spots

**Deputy-**Fernwhisker-pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice-Leopardpaw

**Medicine Cat-**Opalshine-pure white tom with gray eyes

**Warriors-**Streamflow-bluish gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblesplash-dark gray tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Splashfalls-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Leafpaw

Honeydapple-golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bumblestripe-golden brown tabby tom with black stripes

Nightwater-jet black tom with blue eyes and a long tail

Frozenriver-dark gray tabby she-cat with lighter gray paws

Oceanbreeze-dark brown she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Apprentice-Oakpaw

Wavefall-bluish gray tabby tom with large paws and green eyes

**Apprentices-**Leopardpaw-golden brown tabby she-cat

Oakpaw-reddish brown tabby tom with white paws

Leafpaw-tortoiseshell and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens-**Lilacpetal-bluish gray she-cat with a light purple eyeshade, mother of Splashfall's kits, Mistykit (bluish gray tabby she-cat), Mudkit (dark brown tabby tom), and Beechkit (jet black she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders-**Tunnelclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**Foreststar-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy-**Ravenflight-jet black tom with a white chest and tail tip

**Medicine Cat-**Iceblossom-pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Apprentice-Cricketsong

**Warriors-**Jadebeetle-light gray tabby she-cat with jade-green eyes

Sableheart-jet black tom with sable-blue eyes

Apprentice-Sandpaw

Laurelleaf-ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Foxclaw-reddish brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Frigidstorm-pure white tom with dark amber eyes and black paws

Sharptalon-golden brown tabby tom with long claws

Apprentice-Emberpaw

Hazecloud-pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Apprentices-**Sandpaw-sandy brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Emberpaw-reddish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens-**Whispersong-light gray tabby she-cat, mother of Foxclaw's kits, Grasskit (light gray tabby tom) and Meadowkit (darker gray tabby she-cat)

**Elders-**Quailfeather-bluish gray tabby she-cat with unseeing eyes


	2. Prologue: Silence

Prologue

One last screech rang out before an eerie calm fell over the land. The dark clouds cleared, and a sliver of daylight came out of the darkness, illuminating the forest, river, and tumbling moorland.

Ragged and tattered cats were scattered across each territory, sleeping where they had fought. Head after head, the cats rose up to investigate the damage. There were few cats remaining, and they all turned to the place that they felt they needed to go.

The rough waves covering the lake calmed, and the cats hopped from stone to stone until they reached the island. Four senior warriors climbed up to the high branch of the meeting tree, and one let out a yowl for all cats to quite down.

With an untrained voice, a reddish brown tom meowed, "Today, we gather above the bodies of our dead Clanmates. We used to be noble and brave, great cats living with a code, a code that made us different than some rogue."

The cats looked up at the tom, meaning flooding into their amber, brown, blue, and green eyes.

"But that was all lost the day we changed. We are no longer WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan, we discarded those names the day we turned away from our ancestors," the cat continued on.

"It is true," a gray tabby she-cat wheezed. "When the leaders decided to shun our ancestors, the clans began falling apart. As a former medicine cat apprentice myself, I was devastated when this occurred. Now, we must look up to the cats that can lead us, the four standing up there. I am old, I apologize, please tell me your names."

"I am Pinefang," the reddish brown tom meowed. "I was named for the pine forests around me."

"My name is Breezeclaw," a gray she-cat with blue eyes mewed. "I was named for the strong winds of my territory."

"Some cats call me Marshfoot," a black and white patched she-cat answered. "I was named for the marshy territory surrounding the river."

"And I am Forestleaf," the last dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes finished. "I was named for the dens forests where I was born, and was raised."

"Good. I rarely remember the words, but I'll try. This shall be the start of a new ceremony. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four cats. They have caused much damage, and done much wrong, but they are willing to change. Cat of shadows, previous Pinefang, you shall be known as Shadowstar, leader of those dark-hearted living in the bog and pineland around you. Cat of the winds, formerly Breezeclaw, you shall be known as Windstar, leader of those wily and swift of the moor. Cat of the rivers, formerly Marshfoot, you shall be known as Riverstar, leader of those patient and levelheaded that hunt for fish and swim. Cat of the thunders, formerly Forestleaf, you shall be known as Thunderstar, leader of those who live in the deepest undergrowth. Now gather your clans, and make a new name for yourself. Make our ancestors proud, and prove that we are worthy of living in this territory," the cat rasped, finishing off the ceremony.

"Shadowstar! Windstar! Riverstar! Thunderstar!" the rather scarce group of cats yowled, their old ways slowly coming back to them.

The gray cat let off a slight purr, and collapsed onto the ground. "Hollyberry!" a cat shrieked and rushed forward. "Oh no, you were supposed to help us!"

"No, her job has been completed," Windstar mewed. "She led us to our new destination, and reminded us of what we once have been. We shall treasure her life as a gift, and in her honor, I deem that no other cat shall carry the name of holly ever again!"

"Hollyberry!" the cats cheered once more, and exchanged their goodbyes to the cat. She was buried right in front of the gathering tree, a fit place for her burial.

"Ahh, peace will lie over the clans until the eleventh blue moon from now. It might be generations away, but once it arrives, around seven moons before, a litter of kits will be born, and they, they will have to uphold my legend, and make sure the clans stay in place," Hollyberry mewed, looking down on the cats below from her position in StarClan, the newly revived StarClan.


	3. Chapter One: Flight of the Hawk

**Well, here's chapter one for Blue Moon Eternal, or BME. I worked for around 45 minutes to an hour on this, so I hope it's good! This chapter is about Willowkit of ShadowClan. She's a disabled character, I won't tell you what her issue is yet, you'll just have to read to find out! Well, I hope you enjoy~!**

**Chapter One**

A light breeze ruffled Willowkit's fur, and she closed her eyes. The rustling of the leaves murmured on the wind, and the cicada's casual chirp didn't startle her. Willowkit had been born deaf, and Pinestar didn't know if she could become a warrior because of it.

She always wanted to be a warrior, but it was impossible. The scents that were carried through the air were her hearing. She couldn't hear a mouse scampering lightly across the dry undergrowth, she wasn't able to hear a cat coming up behind her, but she could smell them.

Her brother, Foxkit, was talking, his mouth was moving. She was pretty good at reading lips, so she pieced together what he was saying. '_Mama, I heard that Ambergaze is going to move into the nursery soon, is that true?'_

_ 'Yes, she is!'_ Moonlight purred. '_Soon you and your sister will have new playmates!'_

_ 'Well, I will. Willowkit won't! She talks really weird, and she can't hear. That'll make it impossible for her to join in. She can't hear what the groups going to do!'_ Foxkit hissed.

'_Don't be so mean to your sister!'_ Moonlight hissed.

They continued talking, but Willowkit didn't want to see what they were saying. "I'm going out," she mewed, not caring what it would sound like. If she really focused, her words would come out sounding relatively normal.

Outside, even though the sky was barely outlined with the pink and gray lights of dawn, it was still warm. Humid too. Blacknight, Nettlepaw, and Spiderfang were leading the dawn patrol.

Blacknight was a nice tom, and he was an experienced mentor. Nettlepaw was quiet, and timid, he didn't like to be wrong, so he was very focused.

Spiderfang on the other hand was a handful. He had a sharp tongue, and didn't like cats that didn't know what they were doing, especially not a deaf kit.

Redhawk and Webshine were going out on a hunting patrol, which left Coldshadow and Ambergaze as the only warriors left in camp, Ambergaze on guard.

Pinestar appeared from the mouth of his den, and saw Willowkit. He took three leaps down the rock pathway, and walked over to her. "Hi Willowkit, how are you today?" he asked.

Making sure her pronunciations were correct, she mewed, "Fine, thank-you."

"So you do understand," he murmured, and under his breath he added, "now to find where to put you in the clan."

Willowkit felt like snapping, 'I can be a warrior!' But that didn't seem quite right.

"Anyways, you're five and a half moons, correct?" Pinestar questioned.

"Yes," Willowkit meowed, limiting her responses back to one-word phrases.

"Alright, Nettlepaw's assessment is going to be in a quarter moon, so we can make you and Foxkit apprentices then," he mewed, half to himself, half to Willowkit. His stare focused on Willowkit, and mewed to her, "Excuse me, could you fetch your mother for me? I need to talk to her about your mentors."

Willowkit nodded, and bounded across the clearing to the nursery. She poked her head inside, and meowed, "Mom, Pinestar wants to see you."

Moonlight looked up and nodded, mouthing slowly, 'Okay.'

Willowkit sighed; her mother had only ever seen her as a poor disabled kit. She had been so capable, and although unable to hear what was going on around her, she could smell what was coming from a far way away.

She backed up to let her mother get through. Moonlight's fluffy light gray tabby fur shone brightly. That was one thing Willowkit always hoped she'd get when she grew up, a gorgeous coat.

There weren't many cats in camp, so any future mates would probably be Nettlepaw, or a kit from Ambergaze's litter, if there were any toms. _But in Moonlight's perspective, no cat will ever love me._

Willowkit purred as the sun finally peeked over the pine tree curtain that sheltered the camp. The birds chirped, and sang their beautiful melodies of love, if only Willowkit could hear what they were singing about.

She flicked her ears forward, and saw that Vineclaw was coming out of her rocky den. In ShadowClan's camp, the deputy had her own den. Willowkit wasn't sure if it was for space issues, or if Vineclaw just didn't want to sleep with the others.

Vineclaw leapt forward to see Coldshadow. The two were siblings, very close. Willowkit padded over to the nettle patch, and sat down. A beetle popped out from between the fallen orange and brown nettles.

It was bright green with red eyes. Willowkit squeaked and laughed. She hopped on top of it, and tossed it up into the air. It landed on its back and buzzed around, trying to right itself back up.

"Poor guy," Willowkit sympathized and flipped it back over. The bug looked up at her before lifting up its green outer shell exposing its amber wings. It flew off into the pine trees. "Bye!"

She scuffed around in the bracken some more. She was very close with nature because her own brother didn't think she was any fun to play with. "Hey Willowkit," Applepaw meowed, and poked the kit on the side.

Willowkit looked up, and fell silent again. She sat up, and shook her coat of the dirt. "Hello."

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Take. You. Around. Camp?" Applepaw asked, over exaggerating the mouthing of the words.

"Sure!" Willowkit agreed. "You don't have to do that."

"Do. What?" Applepaw asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Pronounce the words. I can read your words," Willowkit answered. She gave her tail tip an anxious twitch, wanting to get moving.

"Alright! Follow me!" Applepaw purred, and the two trotted forward at a steady pace. She stopped at a large yew bush, and ducked her head inside quickly. "The warrior's den."

The den smelled of sour crowfood on the outside, but of sweet moss on the inside. The size of the den was also remarkably large for there only being seven warriors that slept in it.

They next toured the hollow stump that made up the apprentice's den; hopefully she would be staying there in a few moons. The inside was said to be toasty warm in the midst of winter, yet a hole in the top let it be cool and breezy during the summer.

Willowkit already knew about the bramble patch that was the nursery, she had been living in it for the past five and a half moons of her life.

The elder's den was next, and it was very unique. A fungus-encrusted stone slab had fallen against a hardy pile of trees. Underneath the curtain of lichen laid a perfect heaven for the two clan elders, Oddfoot and Scarletleaf.

A steep hill led up to the leader's den. On top of the hill was a dark cave that was hidden by perfectly woven bramble screens, and a small amount of lichen.

As the base of the hill, tucked back to the side, was the medicine cat's den. Their kind-hearted medicine cat, Nightwhisker, lived there. He was the third sibling to Vineclaw and Coldshadow.

Vineclaw and Coldshadow were very ambitious cats that wanted nothing more than to serve their clan to the utmost ability possible. With Pinestar on his last life, Vineclaw would be leader soon, and she would probably choose Coldshadow as her deputy.

Nightwhisker, though, was also ambitious, but in a separate way. He saw his job as fighting the sicknesses in order to keep his clan healthy. He was in need of an apprentice, and Willowkit feared that Pinestar would make her be his apprentice.

"Thanks for the tour," Willowkit smiled, and Applepaw nodded, and walked off. She sighed, and flopped down on the ground where she sat. A frog landed in front of her paws, and she looked up, mystified, to see Redhawk standing above her.

"R-redhawk?" she stuttered. She ducked shrank down but still looked at him incase he spoke.

"You looked lonely, I thought I could join you for a meal," he mewed earnestly.

"Oh. Thank-you," Willowkit answered shyly, embarrassed. She pealed the spongy yellow skin off of the frog, and let the senior warrior take the first bite. It was common courtesy to let the senior cat to have first bite.

Redhawk yawned, and let Willowkit take a bite. His eyes were on the small kit. He was wondering what it would be like to be deaf. Ever since the clan found out she was deaf, Redhawk had taken a certain interest in the kit.

She fascinated him. It was the way that she could respond to a warrior when they talked to her, even though she couldn't hear what they said.

"Do you know who your mentor's going to be?" Redhawk asked Willowkit.

"No," she meowed. "I think Pinestar might make me be a medicine cat apprentice."

She sighed and looked down at her paws.

The strings in Redhawk's heart were being strung and played in a sad melody. He felt so bad for her, and wanted to help. "I know!" He sprang up on his paws, and suddenly darted off.

Willowkit saw the movement, and rested her head on her paws. She didn't want to know why he did that. She'd probably find out sooner or later.

She buried the prey bones and closed her eyes. As the sun rose in the sky, shade fell over the place where she was dozing off. For the second time that day, a paw poked her in the side.

Willowkit yawned lazily, and saw it was Redhawk standing there again. "I've got news!" he mewed happily.

Blinking herself into full awareness, she nodded. "What?"

"I'm gonna be your mentor~!" He cheered.

"My mentor? You mean I'm going to train to be a warrior?" Willowkit asked, astounded.

"Yes, exactly," Redhawk nodded.

Willowkit felt lightheaded for a moment, and at top speed, pelted out of camp to the nearby stream. "Willowkit…?" Redhawk called after her, but she didn't hear it.

She knew that the decision to run was rash, but she didn't care. From the moment that Willowkit knew that she'd never be a full warrior, she had been focusing on being able to be all right with becoming a medicine cat.

Now that Redhawk was going to be her mentor, she was happier than ever. She squealed, and pushed off with her front legs so she was teetering back and forth on her hindlegs.

She unsheathed her claws, and spun around. She continued down towards the area where the stream came into a wading pool. When she approached it, she tripped over a root, and tumbled into the shallows, bursting out laughing.

"This is the best day ever!" She added, and laid down on her back, rolling from side to side before getting back up to go to camp.

She let off one last loud purr, and padded forward. She bumped into a golden brown chest, and looked up to see her father, Breezeflight. "What are you doing out of camp?" he asked coldly.

**Ooooh! A cold father XD. Next chapter will be in Wolfkit of WindClan's point of view, then Beechkit of RiverClan, and lastly Grasskit of ThunderClan. The cycle will basically be Willow-Wolf-Beech-Grass. Anyways, please drop a review. Can I get to six reviews? That's only three. Oh yeah, that reminds me, arigato gozaimasu to:**

**xXXMoonfireXXx**

**Kawakage &  
**

**feirce fire, for reviewing the last chapter. Sayonara!  
**


	4. Chapter Two: Strike of the Badger

**Okay, well, here's Wolfkit! He also has had a hard past, and I really love the little guy! Here's a quick question: I find myself constantly typing to music, each chapter has a different theme (chapter one was 'Kiss the Girl' and this chapter was 'You Belong With Me'). So is that weird at all, or do any of you type to music? Enjoy~!**

**Chapter Two**

The wretched stench filled Wolfkit's nostrils, and he shrunk down to the ground and hissed. A black and white striped creature was closing in on him, and he was going to be struck.

He shut his amber eyes tightly and waited for impact. But instead, the blow struck a different cat. Wolfkit let out a silent wail, and watched as his mother, Obsidianglow, was struck to the ground.

Clumps of her jet-black fur dotted the ground as blood oozed from her wounds. "Mom!" Wolfkit shrieked and buried his nose into her fur.

"My son," she choked. "My only beautiful son. Please, don't be hung over about this. I love you."

Her sides heaved in one last final effort, lying still forever. Wolfkit prayed that StarClan would take him right then and there, but it didn't work. "Wolfkit? Oh StarClan, Obsidianglow?" a voice gasped.

Everything went black after that, and Wolfkit blinked his eyes open. His mother had been killed around two moons earlier, and nearly every time he slept, he dreamed about her death.

The other queen in the nursery, Sunblossom, had taken him in. Wolfkit had been silent for the past moon and a half, trying to figure out if his life would be normal again. Yet recently, he started talking again.

He opened up, and faked a smile at first, but that smile grew into a real one over time. The sun that filtered through the cave seemed brighter, and the sky was bluer. He noticed what prey tasted, and smelled like.

This really opened his eyes to the world, and made him realize what he had been missing. He didn't particularly like his adopted father, but his adopted mother, Sunblossom, was a great cat.

His siblings, too, were a lot of fun. Shinekit and Raykit brought the light back into his eyes. They were always getting into trouble around camp, right up to their apprentice ceremony, and most likely up to their warrior ceremony.

The kits were five and a half moons old, and the clan leader, Breezestar, was supposed to visit the nursery that day to talk about mentors.

"You wanna go see if the elders will tell us a story?" Wolfkit asked the two other kits.

"Sure," Shinekit nodded.

"Why not?" Raykit added.

"Sunblossom, we're gonna go and see the elders!" Wolfkit mewed and bounded out of the nursery, the two others following closely behind. He skidded on the dry grass, and almost landed in the moss that made up the warrior's den.

The warriors, apprentices, and generally the leader and medicine cat slept outside, under the star. WindClan was always the clan closest to StarClan. If it was raining, though, the cats had to grab up their bedding, and move to the shade of a rock.

"Be careful," Zephyrclaw warned, nudging Wolfkit back up to his paws. "I don't want you ruining a senior warrior's bedding. Trust me, I did it once as an apprentice. Palepelt had my tail after that!"

Wolfkit mewed, "Sorry, Zephyrclaw. I'll be more careful next time!"

"Alright. Now go on. I've got to go on patrol with Gorseleaf and Skydapple," Zephyrclaw meowed, and walked off towards the other cats that were going to go on patrol.

Gorseleaf was one of the sweetest cats in camp. Whenever she got the chance, she'd bring honey from the woods for the kits. Honey was one of Wolfkit's favorite treats, second only to mint honey treats.

Their medicine cat Featherfall had discovered that if you shredded up mint leaves and squeezed the juice into honey, to let it harden, it would turn into a yummy snack. Wolfkit was very grateful to the medicine cat for that.

Now Skydapple was a bit different. She injured as an apprentice, and told she'd never become a full warrior. Yet she strived as hard as possible, and became a formidable foe.

Wolfkit really admired the she-cat, and wished her the best in her struggles.

The elder's den was a rocky overhang coated in lichen. Wolfkit ducked under it, and padded in. "Hi Palepelt, Rabbitleap!" Wolfkit mewed.

"Why if it isn't Wolfkit, Shinekit, and Raykit?" Palepelt purred. "It's always nice being visited by my favorite litter in the nursery!"

Rabbitleap was the most senior warrior, and refused to retire because the clan was short on warriors. He had typical stiff joints, and he had to work harder to catch a rabbit, so he stayed in the elders den when he wasn't on patrol or helping out in camp.

"I'm guessing you came here for a story," Rabbitleap suggested.

"How'd you know?" Raykit wailed.

"I had a feeling…" Rabbitleap laughed.

"So, which story should we tell you this time?" Palepelt pondered. "The story about when I got to punish me apprentice, Breezepaw, AKA Breezestar, or the story where a fire raged through the territory?"

"Fire!" all three kits squealed in unison. Wolfkit was also intrigued about Breezestar's punishment, but she wanted to hear about the terror of a fire more.

"Alright, so this is how it went…"

-*-

Palepaw was snoring in his den and was jerked awake by his denmates, Vinepaw and Cloudpaw. "Fire!" Cloudpaw hissed.

It took a few moments for Palepaw to register what the she-cat had said, but when he did, he bolted upright, and dashed out of the den. The camp was ablaze, and the gorse above the nursery was coming closer and closer to the entrance.

One of the queens and her litter teetered out, and the other queen came out quickly afterwards. Palepaw counted up the kits, and realized that Featherkit was missing.

He walked out of the camp with the rest of the cats, but waited until it was completely cleared before dashing back into the flames. The smoky air filled into his lungs, and made him choke.

The ground was scorching hot, and even the grass was on fire. Palepaw leapt from safe spot to safe spot until he reached the nursery entrance. He ducked into it, and saw Featherkit passed out in the back.

A gray cloud was hanging in the air, and Palepaw remembered the dangers of smoke inhalation. He snatched the kit up by the scruff, and headed out of the den. The kit was deadweight in his jaws, and he was exhausted.

He thought that it might be easier just to settle down for a short nap…no, he couldn't do that! Regaining his focus, he dashed out of the camp, his pelt being singed along the way.

Outside of camp, he heard the mother of Featherkit shrieking, "Where's Featherkit?"

"She's here," Palepaw coughed and placed the kit down at her mother's paws. He flopped down on the ground, and woke up back in camp the next morning. The damage was heavy, but they lived on the open moors, so there wasn't much to burn.

He was a hero, and that brought a purr to his damaged throat.

"May all cats old enough to catch a rabbit join beneath the Tallledge for a clan meeting?" Eaglestar yowled to the clan. Palepaw looked at their medicine for approval to leave, and he nodded.

Palepaw ran his tongue over his pelt, and spat the ashes off. He entered the clearing and listened to what the leader was saying.

"I'd like to make one brave apprentice a warrior today. Palepaw, you saved Featherkit's life, please step forward." Eaglestar looked at the apprentice, and mewed, "Palepaw, do you promise to protect and defend the clan, to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Palepaw meowed honestly, joy flooding into his blue eyes.

"Then from this day forth you shall be known as Palepelt, in honor of your singed pelt! StarClan honors your bravery and courage."

-*-

"Wow, that's amazing!" Wolfkit purred, and thought for a moment. "Is Featherkit, Featherfall?"

"Yes, in fact, she is," Palepelt nodded.

"I can't believe you saved our medicine cat! If you didn't, then Berrypaw would have a different mentor," Wolfkit marveled.

"She would, wouldn't she?"

"Unless it's possible that she could have survived in there…" Raykit mewed.

"No, it wouldn't have been. She was already almost gone when I got to her," Palepelt meowed.

"Oh."

"Well, thanks for the story, anyways," Shinekit mewed. "Seeya!"

Wolfkit followed his siblings out of the den, no, his _adopted_ siblings. He decided against going into the nursery, and padded up the stone ledges that led out of camp. Kits, elders, or pregnant queens generally used the ledges because it was easier than trekking up the hill.

He sighed, and glanced back down at camp. When he was alone, the sadness came back. It was the cats in camp that made him feel at ease. Wolfkit looked at the separate dens.

The separated, open patches of moss that made up the warriors and apprentices den, the two tunnels sheltered by a boulder that on the left, was the nursery, and the right was the medicine cat's den. The rocky overhang of an elder's den, and tall rock that the leader didn't use as her den.

Wolfkit focused his attention on the territory, and walked down the open moor. A brilliant blue flower was growing in a crack between two rocks. He lightly plucked it out of the ground, making sure the roots were intact.

Taking a leisurely stroll, he walked down to the woods in the territory right by the ThunderClan border. He walked up to a particular oak tree that had yellow, red, and purple flowers buried around it.

Wolfkit ducked down, and dug a bit of dirt up from the ground and placed the blue flower in the hole. He covered it up lightly, and grabbed a bit of moss. A small stream trickled nearby, and he dipped the moss in that.

Letting the water from the moss trickle down on top of the new flower, Wolfkit set the moss down. "How are you, mother?" Wolfkit asked. "I hope you like the blue flower. That's a rare color for this area."

He bit down on his tongue, feeling very choked up.

"I'm going to be made an apprentice soon. Only a half moon!" Salty tears rolled down his cheeks, and gently splashed on the grass just in front of paws. "I hope you're doing well."

An owl hooted overhead as night drew closer. "Goodnight mother," Wolfkit sighed, and shed one last tear, and made his way back to camp.

**Alright, well, I hope you liked it. Please drop a review, I need to know what you think. Arigato Gozaimasu to:**

**Fierce fire &**

**Kawakage, for reviewing! Sayonara~!  
**


	5. Chapter Three: Glow of the Cave

**Hmm, what do I say about chapter three? Well, this is from Beechkit's point of view, and it's a murder mystery! One thing I noticed, though, after I finished with the allegiances was that Beechkit's mother's name is Lilacpetal (nothing strange there), but her siblings names are: Mudkit, Minnowkit, and Mistykit! All M's, it's kinda weird. Beechkit is the lone B. Enjoy~!**

**Chapter Three**

The floodwaters died down, and the battered RiverClan stepped out of the rubble. It was a tough time for the clan. As a deathly storm hit their side of the lake, the waters rose, and the rivers flooded.

RiverClan fled over the border into WindClan territory, where they were generously housed. All was not well, though. Kits drowned, apprentices got sucked down into sinkholes, and warriors broke paws over roots.

Beechkit glanced around the old camp. It was devastated, and worst of all, her twin sister, Minnowkit, was lying in the center of camp. When the nursery flooded, Mistykit, Mudkit, and herself had made it out and onto a piece of driftwood, but Minnowkit was knocked out and killed.

This devastated Beechkit beyond belief. The whole time that they had been staying in WindClan territory, Beechkit was dreading what happened to her sister.

Mistykit and Mudkit always did their own thing. Mistykit wanted to become a medicine cat, and Mudkit had his ambitions set on becoming the strongest warrior he could be.

Where did that leave Beechkit? Nowhere, that's exactly where she was. Most cats thought it was best that Minnowkit had died. She was blind from birth, and the clan was either going to have her become a medicine cat, or send her to the elder's den.

Beechkit promised Minnowkit that she'd help her become a warrior. She'd help her with all of the techniques, and even find a way for her to fish. That was now a lost cause.

She whispered one last, "Goodbye," to her sister, and sat down. A small spark came off of her sister's cheek. Beechkit jumped back in surprise, how could there be a fire with the camp still half drenched?

It appeared that she was the only cat that had seen it though…and then it was gone. Beechkit shook her head to clear it; she must have been seeing things. "It's sad, isn't it?" a familiar voice mewed.

Beechkit whirled around, and saw a jet-black she-cat standing in front of her, with identical amber eyes. "Minnowkit?" Beechkit breathed. "It's really you!"

"Shhh," Minnowkit whispered. "You're the only one who can see me. You see; I need your help with something."

*

Beechkit had only seen her sister's apparition once, and after she was buried, it disappeared. Before her sister left, though, she had explained one thing. Her death wasn't an accident.

One cat in the clan had made it happen, conveniently pushing her under the water. Minnowkit hadn't been able to scent the cat, or obviously see him.

Now Beechkit had to be cautious of every cat in the clan. One of them had killed her sister, and she was determined to find the killer. Beechkit was five and a half moons old, and she would personally confront her leader about the issue.

Beechkit was very confident, and blunt, she wasn't about to let a killer get away with her sister's death. If she was made an apprentice soon enough, she could start piecing the mystery together.

The tall mud-coated reed den that was where the leader stayed lied before Beechkit. She cleared out her throat, and called, "Marshstar."

"Beechkit? Please, come in," the leader responded. Beechkit walked in, and saw Fernwhisker in the den too, sharing tongues with the leader.

"Hello Beechkit," the deputy mewed. "What brings you here today?"

"I need to talk to Marshstar about something, alone," Beechkit added hastily. "Please, it's about my sister."

"Minnowkit or Mistykit?" Marshstar asked.

"Minnowkit," Beechkit echoed.

"Very well. Fernwhisker, please give us a moment to ourselves," Marshstar told the deputy, and then prompted the kit, "You have my attention, what is it?"

"It's hard to explain, but before Minnowkit was buried, I talked to her spirit. She told me not to worry about her, and that everything was going to be okay," Beechkit started.

"Is that it?"

"No. Then she told me that her death wasn't an accident, that a cat pushed her under the water. Without sight, she couldn't see who it was, and being so choked up in the water, she couldn't hear or smell either," Beechkit explained.

"So her death was caused by another cat in this clan?" Marshstar assumed.

"Yes, that's what she told me. After she was buried, though, I stopped seeing her," Beechkit admitted.

"Alright, Beechkit, you must be mistaken. No cat from this clan is a killer, I'm sorry. Please, unless you have some solid evidence for me, I can't believe you," Marshstar growled.

"But Marshstar, you have to understand!" Beechkit pleaded.

"Go," Marshstar responded coldly.

Beechkit's tail drooped down, and she padded outside of the den. She made her way over to the river, and dipped her paw in.

A cat sat down next to her, Fernwhisker, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just found something more about Minnowkit's death, and Marshstar doesn't believe me," Beechkit muttered.

"Is there anything I can do to help out?" Fernwhisker asked.

"Well, if my siblings and I could become apprentices early, maybe I could really solve the mystery to Minnowkit's death," Beechkit thought aloud.

"Alright, I'll run it by Marshstar if you want."

"You'd do that?" Beechkit breathed.

"Consider it done!"

Beechkit let off a purr and dove into the river. Whenever she felt sad, she normally went for a swim. She noticed that she could hold her breath longer than other cats, so she used it to her advantage.

All of the fish under the water were gorgeous colors. Vibrant reds and oranges, to light blues and silvers. Beechkit swam down to where the river entered the lake and surfaced for a breath.

After taking in three gulps, she ducked back under and poked along the reeds at the bottom. There was a large hole in one area, and Beechkit was curious about it. She surfaced on last time to take in a large breath of fresh air, and went down to explore the hole.

It was just large enough to fit her small body inside. There was more water in it before it gave way to air, and a cave. Beechkit hauled herself up onto the cold slate, and looked around.

Beechkit let out a gasp of surprise; it was absolutely beautiful! There were moss patches growing on the walls that glowed like the full moon on a rippling lake. The only confusing part were four small indents in the back of the cave.

Each of them held a certain item. The first held a willow leaf, with a speck of scarlet under it that was shaped like a heart.

The second had a design that had beating eyes with a fang placed underneath. The third had a beechnut in it, and a leaf under that. The fourth had a few blades of grass and a feather under it.

"So strange," Beechkit murmured, looking at the first two. When she got to the third, she mewed, "A beechnut. I'm Beechkit…I wonder if there's any resemblance between the two?"

She shrugged it off, and continued exploring. There was a sandy area to the one side, and Beechkit rolled into it, and began laughing when it clumped on her damp pelt.

She scampered around a bit more, before deciding to leave. A small tunnel snaked off from the main cave, so Beechkit decided to follow it. It split off into four different pathways.

One smelled of pine, the second smelled of forest, the third smelled of moorland, and the last smelled of water. Beechkit figured that she'd take the branch that led to the water smell.

If it took her back to RiverClan territory, the others might just lead to ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan territory. Beechkit bonked her head on a rock, and let out a hiss of frustration.

She pushed at it, and it flipped over. Emerging into the light, Beechkit squinted, and found herself standing behind the nursery. "Whoa!" she squealed and pushed the rock back over the hole.

This would be her secret, and no other cat would be allowed to know about it. Well, maybe a close friend, but that was it. Beechkit padded out from behind it, and was covered in licks by her mother.

"Fernwhisker told me you went for a swim. When I couldn't find you, I got worried!" Lilacpetal fretted. "But you're here now. Well, kits will be kits."

"Sorry for worrying you," Beechkit apologized. "I'm gonna take a nap."

She walked into the nursery, and curled up in her nest. When she was smaller, she and her siblings slept together in the same nest as their mother, but now that they were apprentice sized, they each had their own nest.

Beechkit looked over at Honeydapple. The queen was expecting a litter of kits, and they were do any day. She was a sweet queen, but her mate, Nightwater, was overprotective, so she was grouchy a lot.

Resting her tail over her nose, Beechkit drifted off into sleep.

-*-

Moonlight seeped through the canopy of trees above, a meeting was being held in the far depths of StarClan. An old, gray tabby she-cat, Hollyberry, was in the center.

"As you know, we are in the wake of the eleventh blue moon," she rasped. "Five kits, one from each clan, will have to save us."

"Hollyberry, with all due respect, how are five kits going to save us? One of them isn't even born! That kit is in its mother's womb, miles and miles away from the four main clans!" a brown tabby she-cat snarled.

"Brightfern, I understand your worry about this, but it will all be laid out. As these four kits become warriors, the fifth will be in her apprenticeship. She will set out on a journey unlike no other. She will earn her own warrior name," Hollyberry answered.

"Fine," Brightfern held back.

"Hollyberry, Brightfern, the prophecy has been received!" a final jet-black she-cat meowed, dashing forward.

"What is it?" Brightfern asked.

"_Four with the honor will fight along side with the fifth of paw. As the eleventh blue moon shines in the sky, the curse of the blood shall finally die._"

**Well, I hope you liked it! Cheers, again, to my two lone reviewers, Kawakage and Fierce fire, and hopefully my story will gain a bit more popularity. I'm off to finish typing chapter five, so please drop a review, and I'll seeya soon!**


	6. Chapter Four: Dawn of the Betrayal

**Grasskit's chapter at last! I want to thank Darkness of the Eclipse and Kawakage for reviewing. Naturally, since this _is_ ThunderClan, Grasskit doesn't have as much misery in his life as the other kits do. I can't tell you what his is yet, but compared to being deaf, mother died, and sister died, his is a lot more toned down.**

**Chapter Four**

Light bathed the clearing, and illuminated the pelts of the gathering cats. "Sharptalon, do you feel that your apprentice is ready?" their leader, Foreststar, asked.

"I do."

"Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Foreststar meowed seriously.

"I do."

"Emberpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Embersky. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Foreststar rested his muzzle on Embersky's head, and Embersky licked Foreststar's shoulder.

"Embersky, Embersky!" the clan cheered.

Grasskit hoped he could be like that, a loyal cat to his clan. He might take on a mate, but he wanted the position of medicine cat, so that wouldn't be possible. The only issue was that Iceblossom, the clan medicine cat, refused to retire.

Cricketsong was getting a bit older too, and he needed to take an apprentice. Iceblossom was still so stubborn, and didn't want to retire. With his apprentice ceremony a half moon away, the medicine cat had to hurry up and retire.

Grasskit sighed, and looked as his mother, Whispersong, walked over to him. "Hi sweetie, excited for your apprentice ceremony?" she asked, and gave him a lick on the forehead.

"Stay away from me," he snarled, and padded out of the den. His mother was pregnant again, Cricketsong had predicted that she would give birth before they were out of the nursery.

It would have been fine if she was expecting Foxclaw's kits, but she wasn't. She was expecting Foxclaw's brother's kits, Frigidstorm's. Whenever Grasskit thought about either of them, now, he wanted to tear them to shreds.

Now the only cat that he liked was his father, Foxclaw. He had been devastated when he found out that his mate was with another cat. This is why he had grown close to Laurelleaf.

Laurelleaf had always been the kindhearted cat that brought him honey, or gave him a little treat here and there. Although Grasskit didn't like the fact that Laurelleaf was now expecting Foxclaw's kits, he liked it better than Whispersong and Frigidstorm.

The whole thing irritated him. He had heard the story before of an old ThunderClan deputy, Whiterain or something, having two mates, but it was very rare.

Grasskit walked over to Laurelleaf to say hello. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good, thank-you," she mewed, licking her swollen belly. Grasskit stared at it for a moment, marveling at the tiny lives that were squirming inside. Laurelleaf leaned forward, and gave Grasskit a lick in between the ears. "Cricketsong said I'm going to have three or four."

"Wow, that's a big litter!" Grasskit commented. His mother had had two kits, him and Meadowkit. "Cricketsong said my mom's going to have two or three," he added.

"You're in luck, you'll have two sets of half-brothers and half-sisters," Laurelleaf purred.

Grasskit nodded, and padded off to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. He was hungry, so he grabbed a mouse off the pile. He took it to the shade next to the nursery and took a bite.

He started thinking about the prey that the other clan's ate. ShadowClan ate disgusting lizards and frogs, a horrible meal. RiverClan were yellow-bellies, they ate slimy fish. Lastly, WindClan had the most sense of them all, eating rabbits.

Grasskit shrugged, he still didn't know how WindClan could survive off of one type of prey, and one type only. Then there was one other clan; he remembered its name to be SkyClan.

They ate squirrels and birds. They also had a good amount of sense.

Grasskit finished the mouse, and padded into the medicine cat's den to find Iceblossom sleeping and Cricketsong sorting herbs.

"Hi Grasskit!" Cricketsong purred. Grasskit visited the medicine cat's den more than once a day, so he and the apprentice had grown pretty close. "I need to get some burdock and juniper, do you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to!" Grasskit nodded. "Let me just tell Laurelleaf and Foxclaw where I'm going, and I'll be right back!"

He dashed out of the den, and skidded to a halt in front of the nursery. Foreststar and Whispersong's voices were hushed, and he had to strain to hear.

"Grasskit hates me, he seriously hates me," Whispersong sighed.

"Well, you can hardly blame him," Foreststar challenged. "You mated with his uncle, and abandoned his father."

"So? Laurelleaf is expecting Foxclaw's kits now too!" Whispersong spat.

"Yes, but the two were denmates, and she comforted him after the shock of losing you. I mean really, Whispersong, I'm even disappointed in you. I think I'm going to go ask Foxclaw about mentor choices," Foreststar mewed, and padded out of the den.

"Hi Foreststar! Have you seen my dad?" Grasskit asked, a boost of happiness coming from hearing his mother getting scolded by the leader.

"No, but I need to talk to him. What is it you need? I can surely pass it on to him when I find him," Foreststar suggested.

"I wanted to let him know that I'm helping Cricketsong gather some herbs out in the forest," Grasskit answered.

"Alright, I'll tell him," Foreststar nodded, and as Grasskit was bounding away he called, "Have fun!"

"I will!" Grasskit yowled back, and dug his claws into the grass, skidding to a halt to keep from crashing into Cricketsong.

"Ready?" Cricketsong asked.

Grasskit nodded, and followed the older cat out of camp.

The smells were all so rich, and made Grasskit feel right at home. _Cricketsong said that he was gathering burdock and juniper…what are those for again?_ Grasskit questioned himself.

_I think juniper berries are for bellyaches…but I can't remember what burdock does!_ Grasskit scowled, and padded on, irritated that he couldn't remember what burdock root was for.

"So, what are juniper berries and burdock root used for?" Cricketsong asked, completely peck able timing.

"Juniper berries are for stomachaches…and I can't remember what burdock is for," Grasskit sighed with defeat.

"That's alright, burdock root is for rat bites. Sometimes a marigold poultice isn't enough, so burdock root adds extra strength to fight away infection," Cricketsong aided as they reached the burdock plant.

Cricketsong started digging up the roots, and Grasskit copied. He bit off a few of the roots and continued following Cricketsong until they got to the juniper plant. Cricketsong had taught him before how to make a wrap out of leaves, so while Cricketsong plucked the berries, he made the wraps.

As the sun passed the halfway point in the day, the two cats had finished with the job of collecting herbs. "Are you alright, Grasskit?" Cricketsong asked, pausing before they went into camp. "You should be excited with your mother's litter of kits on the way."

"I'm not!" Grasskit shrieked, shutting his eyes tightly. "Every cat thinks that because Whispersong is my mother, that I should forgive her. I can't forgive her! She abandoned my dad in his time of need, and I can't forgive that!"

Cricketsong nodded, and rested his tail on Grasskit's shoulder. "Life isn't fair, but you should still try and make the most of it," he whispered. "I'll leave you alone for now."

Grasskit nodded, and nudged the herbs over to Cricketsong. He found a patch of nettles, and laid down on them. He didn't get it.

Meadowkit was fine with their mother's decision to become mates with Frigidstorm. She was excited for the kits arrival, and wanted to see them. Yet when their father became mates with Laurelleaf, she was outraged.

It just didn't make any sense, no sense whatsoever. He closed his eyes tightly, and let the gentle rhythms of sleep come over him.

-*-

A shooting star blazed over the horizon, and crashed into a forest nearby. A bright ginger tabby she-cat dashed out of the forest as it came ablaze.

She was panting heavily, out of practice. Making her way to a gorge, she had no other choice but to jump. The fire was raging on behind her, and she, and her unborn kits, would be scorched to death if they didn't.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she jumped. She had judged her jump well, and plunged straight into the river. Cats on the surface let out caterwauls of surprise, and one sleek tabby dove into the water after the she-cat.

She struggled back up to the surface with the waterlogged cat in her jaws. The ginger she-cat choked up a mouthful of water, and soon fell asleep. Without knowing it, she would give birth to the fifth very soon.

"What should we do with her, Hollystar?" a speckled brown tom asked.

"She's as soft as a kittypet, she doesn't carry SkyClan blood!" snarled another.

"We couldn't train her for moons either. She's expecting, and she'd just be a deadweight in the nursery," one last cat hissed.

"Be quiet, all of you!" Hollystar snapped. "Don't you realize? Generations before my grandmother was born, SkyClan was restored by a kittypet. A kittypet that became leader."

"Your point?" the speckled tom asked again.

"Fawnspots, you're brave, but naïve. All of us were kittypets before SkyClan was reformed. We grew great off of the knowledge that although we might not carry SkyClan blood, we'll soon grow to create new SkyClan blood," Hollystar purred. "If she wishes, this cat will stay."

-*-

Grasskit blinked his eyes open, and saw that it was evening. He got back up on his paws, and shook his pelt of nettle scraps. Yawning a bit, he walked back to camp. Inside, a commotion was going on.

Frigidstorm was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery, and Grasskit snorted at him. Iceblossom lazily came out of the medicine cat's den, and padded over to Grasskit.

"Your mother's kitting in there," she commented. "I'm gonna go help Cricketpaw."

"Cricketsong!" Grasskit called after the elderly medicine cat.

He sighed, and waited for what seemed like hours for Cricketsong to come out and announce the birth to the clan. When the stars were shining brightly, Cricketsong came out of the nursery, and mewed, "Two toms and a she-cat."

Frigidstorm rushed in, and Grasskit closed his eyes, debating whether or not to go and see the kits.

"You should visit them," Cricketsong meowed.

"Huh?"

"You should go visit the kits. I know you're unhappy with your mother, but she kitted you, and these are your half-siblings too. Just for a few minutes, visit with them," Cricketsong meowed, and gave Grasskit a nudge.

Grasskit sighed, and padded into the nursery. His mother was lying there, three tiny kits squirming at her belly. One was pure white, the second was gray and white, and the last was a dark gray tabby.

Warmth flooded into Grasskit's eyes when he saw the kits, and he let off a purr.

**Alright, thanks for reading! Please drop a review, I need to know what everyone thought of the story. If I can get three, maybe four reviews, I'll double update! Also, I have a poll posted on my profile, so please check that out and vote. Sayonara~!**


	7. Chapter Five: Gloat of the Spider

**This is Whisper_paw_'s chapter now! She's an apprentice, and she just gets to have a lot of fun around camp...and gets into a bit of trouble at that! Thank-you everyone for voting for the poll, I am going to make Lone Survivors a story of mine, but it won't be coming for a while. Also, arigato gozaimasu to Kawakage and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing! Enjoy~!**

**Chapter Five**

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Nettlestorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage," Pinestar purred, and rested his muzzle on Nettlestorm's head, Nettlestorm licking his shoulder in return.

"Nettlestorm, Nettlestorm!" the clan cheered.

"I know we are short on apprentices, this is why I'm making Willowkit and Foxkit apprentices a quarter moon early. Please step forward," he mewed, flicking his tail to the two kits.

Willowkit stepped forward on command, her gray tabby coat shining in the sunlight. She had spent ages grooming it to perfection. She wanted to make a good first impression for her new mentor.

Yes, she was supposed to be trained by Redhawk, but when he was fending off a badger, he broke his paw. So until he was healed up, she would have a different cat as a mentor.

"Foxkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known Foxpaw. Spiderfang, Redhawk trained you well, so I hope you pass on all the skills you learned from him onto Foxpaw," Pinestar decided.

Foxpaw's eyes glowed with pride, and he bounded over to Spiderfang and touched noses with him.

"Willowkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Willowpaw. Webshine, Blacknight trained you well, I hope you pass your skills onto Willowpaw for the time being. Once Redhawk recovers, he will take over Willowpaw's training," Pinestar mewed.

Willowpaw was a bit disappointed in not being able to have Redhawk as a mentor in the beginning, but that didn't matter. It was her first day as an apprentice, and she was happy about it.

She walked forward and touched her nose to Webshine's. "What are we going to start with?" she asked, making sure her words came out right.

"We. Will. Gather. Moss. For. The. Elders. Do. You. Understand?" Webshine meowed slowly.

Willowpaw nodded, and sighed, "Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean that I don't understand. I read your words."

"Oh," Webshine shrugged, and bounded out of camp. She had a lot of energy still. She and her brother, Spiderfang, had been made warriors just two moons earlier. Willowpaw wondered if she'd forget that she was the mentor.

They came to a large pine tree where moss was clumping together. "This is where you'll gather it," Webshine informed her, "Stretch your claw out like this, and cut the roots off."

Willowpaw dipped her head and got down on her belly, stretching her claw out as far as it would go. She sliced off the roots, making sure that no dirt came up with the moss.

She picked it up, and purred.

"Not so fast," Webshine scolded. "That moss is wet from the dew. If we give it to Oddfoot and Scarletleaf, they'll have your pelt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Willowpaw started.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it! If I didn't remind you, we'd have two very unhappy elders on our paws!" Webshine snapped.

Willowpaw backed up slightly. Spiderfang had a sharp tongue, and so did Webshine for that matter. Willowpaw squeezed the moss together and watched as water droplets hit the ground.

She sighed as it splashed. She couldn't hear what noise it made, and when a beetle crawled by and lifted up its outer shell to fly away, she couldn't hear the buzz it made.

It really upset Willowpaw when she thought about it to hard.

Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground, Webshine on top of her. "Because you're deaf, you need to look at me the whole time so you know what I'm saying! I just told you that we're going to practice stalking techniques after this, but now I won't!"

"Get off of her," a cat snarled above Willowpaw. Willowpaw know the cat said anything, she just scented his arrival.

The weight was lifted from her chest, and Willowpaw looked up in surprise. Redhawk was there. Despite his broken paw, bound by rushes and leaves, he had pulled Webshine off by the scruff.

Webshine spat something at Redhawk, but Willowpaw was too nervous to figure out what it was.

Webshine then turned and went back to camp.

"Are you okay?" Redhawk asked. Willowpaw swallowed, and shakily nodded. She got back up on her paws, and gave her pelt a quick brush off with her tongue. "Sorry," she murmured, and picked up the moss she had collected.

Redhawk stepped forward, and rested his tail on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her violet eyes clouded. "I'll never let her touch you again," he whispered.

Willowpaw closed her eyes, and sighed. "My first day as an apprentice was supposed to be my best. Now it's the worst."

Redhawk gave her a nudge. "I know that I'm still injured, but I promise that I can train you now. Webshine was the wrong choice for a mentor, and I can't take another chance with her."

"Really?" Willowpaw purred.

"Really," he nodded. The two gathered a bit more moss, and padded back into camp. Pinestar and Webshine were sharing tongues, and Webshine mewed something to Pinestar when she saw Willowpaw with Redhawk.

"Redhawk, may I please speak to you?" Pinestar called.

Redhawk nodded, and limped over to the leader.

Willowpaw didn't dare to go any closer, and strained her eyes to make out what they were saying. Her attempt failed, though, and she padded over to the apprentice's den to find a nest for herself.

"Oh, hi, Willowpaw," Applepaw mewed, looking up from his vole. "Do you want help making a nest? Nettlepaw cleared out his moss, so there's only my nest left. We'll have to fetch some more."

"No need. Webshine and I just collected some," Willowpaw mewed, tempted to say Redhawk, but she decided against it.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Applepaw mewed, and grabbed some moss from Willowpaw.

She decided that her nest should be by one of the smaller entrances of the den. She laid out her moss, and Applepaw helped her with the ferns. Small seedlings sprayed through the air as Willowpaw accidentally stepped on a cattail Applepaw had brought up from the lake.

The two wound up in a coughing fit, and started laughing. Willowpaw bounded over to the medicine cat's den to grab some cobwebs. "But what do you need them for?" Nightwhisker asked.

"There was an accident in the apprentice's den," Willowpaw giggled, trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Alright, here you go," Nightwhisker sighed, and muttered under his breath, "apprentices."

Willowpaw mewed her thanks, and took the cobwebs into the den. She handed some to Applepaw, and the two apprentices leaped up and down, catching the flying seeds in the sticky webs.

Once it was cleared out, the two saw Foxpaw walking towards them. Applepaw glanced over at Willowpaw, a mischievous look on her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Yeah," Willowpaw whispered.

"One. Two. Three. Fire!" Applepaw yowled at fire, and the two flung the seed-covered cobwebs at Foxpaw. The golden apprentice jumped back in surprise, and tumbled down on the ground.

Foxpaw's fur was bristling as he spat, "That was mean!" A playful smile came onto his face and he tackled his sister. The two rolled over each other until Willowpaw was pinned. "Payback."

Willowpaw laughed, and kicked him off of her with his hindlegs. Applepaw chimed in, and dashed forward and she leaped onto him. "Try beating me!" Applepaw growled, and Willowpaw purred as the two wrestled with each other.

"Willowpaw," Pinestar mewed, tapping her on the shoulder with his tail.

"Oh, Pinestar, what is it?" she asked, and followed him into his den, the small cave at the top of the hill. Webshine was sitting in the den angrily, her bright white pelt bristling.

Redhawk was giving his pelt a brief going over with his tongue. He looked up from his wash when the leader and Willowpaw entered. A bit of dust entered Willowpaw's nose and she sneezed.

"Excuse me," she murmured and sat down in between Redhawk and Webshine.

"That's alright, Willowpaw," Pinestar mewed, and then gave each of the three a hard stare. "You should all know why I've called you here. Webshine, I'll star with you."

Webshine held her leader's stare. Her blue eyes were cold, and she betrayed no sign of emotion.

"Willowpaw is your first apprentice, and I'm highly disappointed in how you reacted today. Maybe I was wrong to give you a disabled cat to train, but you should _not_ under any circumstances, whatsoever, try and harm her," Pinestar meowed.

"Yes, I respect what you are saying, Pinestar, but Willowpaw knows that she needs to watch me in order to know what I'm saying. When I was telling her about hunting later on, she was looking at her paws, not paying attention at all," Webshine sighed. "I know; I shouldn't have pinned her. I'll admit that I'm short tempered, and impatient. I hope you'll give me another chance."

"Redhawk, I know you were only just trying to protect Willowpaw, but throwing another warrior isn't polite. You could have told her to get off, and then took more drastic measures if she didn't listen," Pinestar critiqued.

Redhawk dipped his head, "Yes I understand. I made a rash decision, and I was wrong to do so. I've always felt very overprotective of Willowpaw, and I'll refrain from doing so again."

"Good. Willowpaw, do you feel comfortable with resuming your training with Webshine as your mentor? Or shall I give you a new mentor?" Pinestar asked.

"I think I'll continue on being trained by Webshine. I don't hold anything against her, half of it was my fault too," Willowpaw answered.

"Alright, why don't you two retire for the night, and start over again tomorrow morning?" Pinestar suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Webshine nodded.

"Me too!" Willowpaw agreed. Outside of the den, she asked Webshine if it was okay to take something off of the fresh-kill pile to eat. "Offer something to the elder's first, but then you can eat."

Willowpaw nodded, and walked over the pile. She grabbed a frog and a squirrel to take to the elders. Once she had finished eating, she dashed over to the apprentice's den for a light rain had started to fall.

She curled up in her nest, and let out a sigh of relief to know that she had evaded the rain in time. The drumming on the roof of the den was growing louder, and soon it lulled her into a gentle sleep.

**Yep, trouble already! I'm anxious to write another chapter for her. I just finished typing chapter seven, actually, so now I just have to finish Grasspaw's chapter before I can move onto Whisperpaw again. Well, please drop a review. I need to know what you think. Again, I'll hold the: If I get three reviews, I'll double update, offer. Please just review.**


	8. Chapter Six: Hiss of the Loners

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy! Thank-you to Kawakage, Darkness of the Eclipse, and teamcarlisle for reviewing. This is Wolfpaw's chapter, and he, by far, has the nicest mentor.**

**Chapter Six**

Wolfpaw padded forward and touched noses with Skydapple. She had been selected to be his mentor, and he was happy about this. When she was an apprentice, a drought occurred.

The lake was mainly mud, and every stream dried up. Skydapple had jumped over into the dried mud part of the lake to fetch some water at the center. She had stepped in a wrong place, though, and the mud collapsed on her.

She broke her paw, and severely strained a hind paw. That led to her being out of training for three moons. Her brother, Firefrost, was made a warrior a long time before she was, and that helped her to recover faster.

Wolfpaw held a high amount of respect for Skydapple. She had pulled through her issues in youth, and Wolfpaw was determined to forget about his mother's accident too.

He knew that the event would always linger on in his mind, but he could push it to the back, and live his life to the fullest. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he looked up at Skydapple, "What are we going to do first?" he asked.

His amber eyes were glowing with excitement, and his tail was high in the air, twitching at the tip.

"Why don't we take a tour of the territory? I can show you the ThunderClan border. If we hurry we can make it there by sunhigh and meet up with one of their patrols," Skydapple decided.

"Alright!" Wolfpaw purred, and the two padded out of camp. Skydapple picked up the pace a bit, and Wolfpaw bounded after her. He smiled. WindClan was always the swiftest. When RiverClan's camp flooded, their cats stayed on WindClan territory.

Just from watching them for a few minutes, he could tell that they were much slower than WindClan cats. Not only could WindClan cats run like the wind, they had a swift walking pace.

Skydapple skidded to a halt, and flicked her tail to a mound of sand. "A badger made its home here many seasons before my mother was born. Legend has it that once a kit got stranded outside of camp during a storm, and ventured into the set."

"Oh no, poor kit!" Wolfpaw shrieked shying back.

"Don't worry, it has a happy ending," Skydapple promised. "The badger mistook the kit for one of her own pups, and took him in. He nursed from the badger for many moons until the badger realized that the kit was a cat. She learned cat-speak and saw him off to WindClan."

"That's sad," Wolfpaw murmured.

"The kit's mother was very excited to see him, and called him Badgerkit in the badger's honor. He grew to become leader of WindClan, and during his leader ceremony it was said that the badger that nursed him gave him one of his nine lives."

"Amazing!" Wolfpaw purred, and poked his head inside. The faint scent of badger still hung in the air, and the sandy floor was very welcoming. He would explore it later.

Skydapple nodded, and whispered, "Let's keep going."

Wolfpaw pulled his head out of the tunnel to quickly, and hit it on the roof. "Ow!" he cursed under his breath, and set off after his mentor. They hit the dense forest area of the territory and Wolfpaw drew in a deep breath.

It smelled of sap and fur. Wolfpaw preferred rabbit to squirrel, but if he were hungry, he'd eat it. _ThunderClan is crazy!_ He thought. _I love the open moors; I'd rather die than be tangled in that forest and heavy gorse!_

Skydapple was crouching down, and she pounced, landing on something. She lifted her head up, and a mouse was lying limp in her jaws.

"Good catch!" a cat called from across the stream. She was a gorgeous dark gray tabby she-cat; she looked like she was Wolfpaw's age. Wolfpaw noticed that she was panting heavily.

Skydapple noticed it too. "Were you chasing this?"

"Yeah, but it crossed the border, it's a WindClan mouse," the she-cat admitted.

"Have it. I'll find something else," Skydapple mewed, and set it down on ThunderClan's side of the river. "Please, take it."

"Skydapple, may I ask what you're doing on ThunderClan land?" a dark brown tabby tom asked.

"Foreststar, it's an honor," Skydapple meowed, dipping her head. "I was giving your apprentice a mouse. It crossed the border, and she was chasing it. Consider it a gift."

"Well, thank-you," Foreststar nodded, dipping his head in return. "Her name is Meadowpaw, this is her first day out."

"It's nice to meet you, Meadowpaw. This is my apprentice, Wolfpaw, this is also his first day out," Skydapple responded.

"Showing the territory, eh? Great minds think alike," Foreststar purred. "Well, we should be going about now."

"See you at the next gathering," Skydapple smiled.

"It was nice meeting you," Meadowpaw mewed to Wolfpaw. She had jumped over the stream, and her sweet scent wrapped around Wolfpaw.

"Y-you too," Wolfpaw agreed. His heart was thumping with embarrassment. He shook his head again, _bad Wolfpaw, you do not like that THUNDERCLAN she-cat!_

"Come on, let's go down to the lake, I can show you the rabbit warrens!" Skydapple purred, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'd love to!" Wolfpaw smiled back, and pelted after his mentor. The grass was lush under his paws, and it came up to his belly. It brushed against a soft spot on his chest area, and he couldn't help but laugh.

A bird chirped overhead and Wolfpaw closed his eyes for a moment; the breeze gently caressed his cheek. It smelled refreshing, and it definitely beat being stuck in the dark and congested nursery.

As Skydapple slowed her pace, Wolfpaw glanced at her to match her steps. He was at a gentle trot next to her, and he yawned. It was midday, and most cats shared tongues at this hottest point.

Skydapple stopped and Wolfpaw's pelt was hot from the rays of the sun. He gave his shoulder a few licks. "These are the warrens. The rabbits pop in and out of here a lot," Skydapple mewed, and paused to look at him.

"How about we go take a break at the willow tree? The stream runs right there so you can get a drink. When a rabbit pops out we can chase it," Skydapple suggested.

"Sure," Wolfpaw mewed, and followed his mentor to the comforting shade of the willow tree. The refreshing clear stream trickled right by the roots of the willow tree.

Wolfpaw padded over to it, and bent over. His reflection was rippling in the water, and he saw the narrowed amber eyes of his father in his face. He shook his head to clear the thought, and dipped his tongue in the water.

The ripples skewed the image, and the cold water quenched his thirst.

He sat up, and walked back over to his mentor. She had a rabbit under her paw, and glanced up at him. "Hungry?"

"Very!" Wolfpaw flopped down on the ground next to Skydapple, and the two shared the rabbit. Sadly enough, another rabbit never showed up, so they continued on.

The RiverClan border came into sight, and it stunk of fish. "I still, to this day, do not understand how RiverClan cats can eat fish and swim in water. Water is meant to drink and to supply life, but not to swim in."

"I know, they must have thistledown for brains," Wolfpaw assumed.

"That's not nice!" Skydapple snapped. "They might be different, but they're not scrooges!"

"I'm sorry," Wolfpaw murmured.

"Good," Skydapple sighed, and looked at Wolfpaw, "Sorry for snapping at you. My mother is Sunblossom, and my father is a RiverClan tom. I guess I get a bit overprotective about that."

"I never knew that," Wolfpaw marveled. "I think it's amazing that you're a half clan cat. So are they not frowned upon? Palepelt told us stories about half clan cats getting killed when ShadowClan and RiverClan were combined together to make TigerClan."

"I'm not exactly sure. In WindClan, I was welcomed warmly, and I bet ThunderClan would welcome them too," Skydapple guessed. "ShadowClan and RiverClan though, I'm not positive about. RiverClan didn't fight to have me or my brother join them, but who knows, the issue might come up sometime."

Wolfpaw shrugged. He followed his mentor to the horseplace. It reeked of manure and flies. "Can we go inside?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can try. It's on the border between RiverClan and WindClan, so we wouldn't be seen as trespassing. Sure, we can go in," Skydapple decided.

Wolfpaw let off a slight purr of happiness, and held his breath as they ventured through the field. He jumped back when a horse looked up to face him. Pelting past his mentor, he skidded to a halt at the barn entrance.

It smelled of hay and straw. There was a very milky scent inside, too, and also cat. "I'm going in," Wolfpaw mewed to his mentor, and crawled through a hole in the thick wood wall.

The air was still, and a mouse scurried to its hole at one corner of the barn, evading the cat. Wolfpaw opened his mouth to meow something, but he decided against it, and padded further into the barn.

He heard hushed voices from a higher level of the barn, and his mentor fell into place next to him. A loud bark erupted from a different entrance of the barn, and a shaggy furred dog burst into the barn.

Wolfpaw's fur fluffed up so he looked twice his size, and he hissed at the dog. A black and gray she-cat appeared out of nowhere and whispered, "Follow me!"

Wolfpaw didn't care who the cat was, or if she was from a clan or not. If it got him out of trouble, then he would trust her. She led the two to a ladder that went up into the higher level.

He scrambled to get a paw hold on the slippery dowels. As the dog neared, Wolfpaw frantically dug his claws into the wood, and sprang the rest of the way up, Skydapple joining him shortly after.

Up at the top the black and gray she-cat was explaining something to a dark brown tom. He nodded, and padded over to them. "Who are you, and what business to you exactly have with us?"

**Meh, mini cliff-hanger kinda thing. Please review, and I'll update once I get three reviews! ~Sayonara~!**


End file.
